storyteller_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Heuse1ac/Drew's Final Tribal Council Speech
HELLO JURY FRIENDS! ''' '''It’s been a LONG 39 days and I’m honored to have the chance to see this game through. Thank you to the hosts for putting together such a fun aesthetic season. Congratulations to Chloe and Maynor for getting to this point as well, we’ve spent the whole game supporting each other to this moment (except for that one time Chloe tried to murder me, but we’ve moved on), and regardless of the outcome, I’m so thankful to have gotten to this point with two amazing friends. My game this season was a very visible one, focused on the balance of risk vs reward, and of keeping as many options alive as possible socially and strategically to get me through the game without ever being wrong about a vote. Coming into the game, I made the decision to play hard from the start. In most of my seasons, I spend the premerge in a quieter position, happier to integrate myself into the group more than stand out. But with the method of finding power only available in Andy’s Room this season, I knew I’d make bigger opportunities for myself. I was the only player in the game to submit for entrance to Andy’s Room in the first challenge, got voted to go in by my tribe in the second challenge, and was lucky enough to win reward in the third challenge. In my trips there, I found a vote negator, and also got to control who from the other tribe went in. I sent Liam every time I could, so if any power was to enter the game on that tribe, I had the best chance of knowing where it was. We went to three tribal councils on original tribes, which I won’t touch on, as they were unanimous. On the swap tribe, we went to two tribal councils. One was the mathematically easy but emotionally crushing Annabelle boot. The other was Tommy, who Maynor and I chose to vote out over David because keeping David would mean entering the next vote with a 2-2 split, if we went to tribal again before merge. Voting out Tommy gave us the best option of working with either Chloe or David in the next vote (which never came). Also during the swap tribe phase, Liam was voted out of the game. In one of the trips to Andy’s Room that I sent him on, he found a locked Legacy Chest, which he willed to me when he left, because I was the reason he had it. I don’t want to spend much time on the first few votes of merge because they were uncomfortable to play through, between the very personal drama. The two big moments for me had nothing to do with who went home in the votes. Entering merge, I had alliances with myself/Chloe/Adam/Malik/David, myself/Maynor/David/Chloe, and myself/Maynor/Adam. But due in large part to how the split worked out, I had nothing built with members of the other tribe and knew I needed to change that. I worked to build relationships with Daulton and Trey, and then the night between the double idol play and the revote, Daulton and I had what I’ve always felt was the conversation that shaped the season, in deciding to put our trust in each other and form the Woody’s Roundup alliance, with Maynor, Trey, and Malik. This group afforded me the connections I needed to the other side to stay informed and on top of everything, as well as making sure my plans had impact, through to the end of the game. ''' '''The other main event of the early votes was the auction. Coming into the auction, I had the vote negator, which was expiring in two rounds and had proven useless to me to this point, and the locked chest. I bid most of my money on the small item sitting on a plate, thinking it might be the key I would need. But instead, it was an immunity idol! I was excited for that but had resigned myself to never opening the chest, when 20 minutes later, Chloe told me she’d gotten a key from the auction and didn’t know what to do with it. I quickly told her about the chest and offered a trade. I told her that I’d gotten the vote negator in the auction and I’d trade it for the key so we both got something usable. She agreed, and I unlocked the chest, which contained another idol! So within half an hour, I went from having two insignificant/useless items to having two idols. Chloe and Maynor were told about the idol in the chest, but both thought the negator was the item I’d gotten from the auction, and I was happy to let them continue thinking that. The dissolution of Woody’s Roundup played out the rest of the season, first in Malik trying to flip on Daulton, and then Daulton/Trey trying to flip on me. In the first instance, Malik tried to make that move by bringing Trey over to the other side, but Trey came to me immediately asking for advice and help on how to handle the situation. He and I created a new group without Malik to combat it. It was something I deemed important enough to use an idol on Daulton just in case. It was less about Daulton being singularly important to my game, although at that point in the game he was one of my strongest connections and I didn’t want to lose him. It was more about making sure there wasn’t a round where my target didn’t go home. Any move made without me this season was a move that could be used against me if I made it here. I was also happy to get rid of the idol that Chloe and Maynor knew about, and shake suspicion of the one I was keeping a total secret. That idol became my saving grace at F6 when Daulton and Trey decided they needed me out of the game, allowing me to stay and send the both of them out before this point. My social connections and the emerging of other targets made it so I didn’t receive any votes in the F5 tribal, despite being the first person to lose the targeting challenge to make sure I wasn’t immune. I played this game aggressively from the start, knowing the fight I would have at the end to reach this final step. I know with my challenge track record of five individual immunity wins, it’s easy to label me a comp beast who won my way to the end, but I put in as much effort and energy as I could socially and strategically. Not only was I immune for all but three rounds of merge, I also correctly voted for the person who went home in every round except the double idol play, kept myself personally connected to most of the game, and had a lot of individual say in who went home each round. I found advantages in the game and instead of using them as given, was able to turn them into larger powers, using my social bonds to receive both the locked chest and the key when I didn’t find either on my own. And through it all, I had some of the most fun I’ve ever had with a cast in my life, the level of corruption and depravity in that tribe chat was just next level. I had so much fun with this season, and the privilege of walking away as the winner would be an amazing end to the experience, and it’s one I think I’ve truly earned. I hope when this is over, you do as well. To that end, I look forward to any questions, statements, personal attacks, and anything in between that you might have for me. And no matter the outcome, thanks to you all for the ride. This has easily been one of the top org experiences in my time playing these ridiculous games, and it’s because of everyone who played it with me. <3 Category:Blog posts